


You Found Me, You Found Me

by soft_bucky



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Harry Styles - Freeform, I don't want to give too much away, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Sad, Song fic, The Fray, You Found Me, larry stylinson - Freeform, possible trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_bucky/pseuds/soft_bucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lost and insecure. You found me, you found me. Lying on the floor. Where were you, where were you? Why'd you have to wait? You found me, you found me. Justa a little late. Harry's left alone for the night as Louis goes to an important dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Found Me, You Found Me

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me when I was listening to one of my favorite bands (The Fray) at 2 am. Possible trigger. Here you go.

“I’ll be back later okay Harry? I have an important dinner I have to get to. You’ll be fine, right?” Louis asks his boyfriend as he finishes getting dressed in his semi-casual clothes.

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure I’ll be fine. I’ll see you when you get back alright?” Harry says with a smile from his spot on the bed. Louis nods and kisses him on the cheek then shuts the front door.

“You’re the best!” He calls out before it shuts.

That’s how the night got started.

Harry is sitting on the couch when he starts to hear the occasional, almost silent whisper. He knows it’s all in his head. It doesn’t freak him out too much because he’s had schizophrenia since he was at least ten. The first time it happened, he told his mum because he thought he was crazy. But she took him to the doctor and had him diagnosed. Usually he can control it pretty well when they come up, so that’s what he tries to do this time except it doesn’t work. They get louder and bigger in number.

They’re telling him to **go cut again, Louis isn’t here. You can easily hide them so he won’t know. But he wouldn't care if he did knnow.**

Harry goes to the bathroom to give in and relapse. He tries, really tries but sometimes trying isn’t enough. And he’s been two months clean without taking a razor to his skin. So he cries. And yet, of course his depressed thoughts come back so he thinks he should ask Louis to come home. That would be the right thing to do.

_Louis. Can you come home please?_

In about two minutes he gets a reply.

_Why do you need me to come home? What is it?_

Harry quickly taps out a response.

_I’m worried is all and a bit scared. Just come home?_

His response is almost instantaneous.

_Can’t. The dinner is important. I’ll be back in at the most three hours. They talk a lot :). We can talk about whatever you want then, k? Love you. Xx_

Obviously three hours didn’t mean anything to Harry. So he sat in the bathroom with the door shut and continued to make cuts into his thighs and arms, not even caring about the consequences. The voices were still in his head and still talking just as loud, if not louder.

**Good job Harry. Even your own boyfriend doesn’t care about you. He along with everyone else thinks you’re worthless. Even you do. We know. Just do a favor and kill yourself. It would make you happy and the rest of the world too.**

“Stop it! Just stop please!” Harry shouts with his hands on his ears, trying to block out the sound.

**We can’t stop. We’re a part of you. You should listen to us. We’re the only ones who care. That’s why we tell you to do the things you do. Kill yourself. Louis won’t be home for a few hours. You’ll be dead and free and happy. And we bet he will to. Who knows if he’ll even care? Bet he’s dating you out of pity. Just do it.**

Harry can’t take it anymore. Can’t take anything anymore. So he takes his razor that he dropped on the floor when he put his hands to his ears and cuts deeper into his left arm, going straight up vertically. Blood was just pouring out of that wound. Occasionally in squirts. He does the same to the right and his thighs for good measure.

The voices begin to quiet down.

**You listened to us. Good job. Aren’t you feeling better? Much better. Louis will find you when it’s too late. It’s his fault…**

The last of the voices fade out just as Harry fades out.

Louis gets home two hours later. “Harry, babe? I’m home! Where are you?” He calls out into the silence. The t.v. is still humming quietly along so he figures that Harry’s gone to bed. But the door to their room is wide open and there isn’t a tall lanky form huddled under the covers, asleep. He’s starting to get worried and leaves the room when he comes across the bathroom door that had a sliver of light peeking out from under the door.

He knocks and asks “Harry you in there?”

He was but not in the idea that Louis thought.

After no response, Louis opens the door slowly and comes across a horrible sight. There was blood spread out on the floor around his boyfriend who was leaning against the bathtub with blood on his arms, legs, and hands too. His head was slightly lolled to the side and his eyes were closed. Louis could see dozens of other minor cuts scattered along his limbs.

In his state of shock and despair, all he could do is stand silently in the doorway looking on at the scene.

Where were you  
When everything was falling apart?  
All my days  
Were spent by the telephone  
That never rang  
And all I needed was a call  
That never came  
  
Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lyin' on the floor  
Where were you? Where were you?  
  
Why'd you have to wait?  
You found me, you found me  
Just a little late  
Why'd you have to wait?  
To find me, to find me.


End file.
